080814tethysjack
06:44 GA: The silence of a pretty fucking boring afternoon is interrupted by a slow knock on the door. 06:45 GA: Boring? You don't experience boring when you have like five dragon dildos, mister. 06:45 GA: ((That's strangely a nice image))_ 06:46 GA: (( its a running gag, dont worry about it )) 06:46 GA: "| Who is it? |" 06:46 GA: ((I know about it.)) 06:46 GA: (( btw u have to post lmao )) 06:46 GA: "Delivery boy." 06:47 GA: "| If you don't have an entire pizza, I'm kicking you out. |" 06:47 GA: "| Come in, though. |" 06:48 GA: Opening the door after a swipe, Jack was seen standing with what appeared to be two bags filled with snacks and food. "Really? Cause i can return this to the kitchen." 06:49 GA: Tethys jumps up and runs over to him, stealing the bags from his hands and runs back to her pillow fort. 06:49 GA: "| Yesssss. |" 06:49 GA: "It's nice to see that they were human enough to let you keep the pillow fort." 06:50 GA: "| No one takes away your pillow fort and survives the next day. |" 06:50 GA: "| So why're you here? |" 06:50 GA: "| Also... how are you free? |" 06:51 GA: "| Oh, damnit, you're Heston's kid, aren't you, right? |" 06:51 GA: "| You piece of crap, I bet you're the only one allowed out. |" 06:51 GA: She doesn't say this angrily, just friendly-jokingly. 06:52 GA: "Well." He stepped in and the door closed behind him. "I am my mother's son, yes. But i'm free because i wasn't part of the joyride night." 06:52 GA: "| Pfft, yeah, I doubt they caught everyone involved anyway. |" 06:53 GA: "They WERE pretty close tough, almost EVERYONE is caged." 06:53 GA: "| Who's free? |" 06:55 GA: "Zapote,Piraya, Ectrix, Tezeti, Leyers, Mallot and the new guys from last night." 06:55 GA: "| Zapote? Aw, but she was in the vents with Mahtah! How'd she not get caught? |" 06:56 GA: "| Shit, you'd better not be giving them info. |" 06:57 GA: "I have to give my mother some specific information." 06:57 GA: "| You traitor! |" 06:59 GA: "Oh come on! It's my MOTHER, the one person that has ALWAYS been by my side, and she's asking me to help her. Not ordering me to go on a mission, but HELP her. Did you know that i'm eighteen years old and i've NEVER seen her need help? I swear she gutted a target once with three gunshots on her arm." 06:59 GA: "| Yeah, but shut up you traitor. |" 07:00 GA: "HOW Am i betraying you guys?! By not telling my mother that lily is another user of that fucking poison? By being the one that GAVE her the fucking meds when she needed them?! By keeping tabs on you idiots and making sure that you're ALIVE?" 07:01 GA: "| First of all, I'm not an idiot. Second of all, I don't need your help to stay alive. |" 07:02 GA: "Well YOU don't need it, are you telling me that Lily or Rubi would be able to fend off armed guards if they were to go into their rooms because someone ordered them to be executed under treason?" 07:02 GA: "Fucking VYLLEN? you think HE would be able to?" 07:03 GA: She sighs. "| Okay, whatever. |" 07:03 GA: "| Well, if you've got connections to your mom, why don't you tell her that I'm innocent or something? |" 07:05 GA: "Because this is not about being innocent, this is about thinking that it was a good idea to steal tech for an alien and poison a superior, i GET IT , TRUST ME. HE's a fucking monster and i would gladly CASTRATE MYSELF with a razor to get the chance to gutt him, But you CANNOT poison him just like that! At least NOT getting caught, fuck!: 07:05 GA: " 07:05 GA: "| But I didn't do it! Seriously, all I was told was 'GO DISTRACT EVERYONE WE'RE GONNA STOP A REBELLION LOL' |" 07:06 GA: "I KNOW, That's the WORSE part of this! most of you aren't really to blame! You were all following Goddamn Merrow and his fucking STUPIDLY planned ideas!" 07:06 GA: "HOW is a fucking prince THAT goddamn idiotic!" 07:06 GA: "| I think I like him more than you, dude. |" 07:08 GA: "Really? The guy who got a superior poisoned with alien steroids and put the fucking operation to stop the apocalipse in danger because he couldn't THINK of goddamn telling the CLEARLY supportive superior about the CLEARLY insane one?" 07:09 GA: She shrugs. 07:09 GA: He facepalms and falls against the door, rubbing his temples. "This wasn't supossed to go like this." 07:10 GA: "| Whatever, dude. |" 07:12 GA: "Serously, why did you think it was a good idea? Fucking, even Miloko had the sense to sit that one out and she behaves like a deer on a forest." 07:12 GA: She shrugs again. 07:14 GA: "Fuck this, I'll tell a guard to check on your food, I had told Mahtah to keep you stocked but that one went to hell the second they sealed the vents." 07:14 GA: He stood up. 07:15 GA: "| Okay, bye. |" 07:15 GA: "I talked to enough people, I'll report now. Anything you might want to try and get ommited from the actual story?" 07:15 GA: "| I dunno. "| 07:15 GA: "| Anything I did. |" 07:15 GA: "They kind of have you on camera." 07:16 GA: "| Eh, it was worth a shot. |" 07:16 GA: "Fair enough." The door opened and he walked out.